Wray Arth Davenport
Wray Arth Davenport is an Original Protagonist Character created by [https://www.rpnation.com/members/necessity4fun.29537/ Necessity4Fun], a normal boy from a Steampunk setting who got dragged into a magical adventure he didn't ask for. He made his series debut in Digital Disaster. An adventurous and easily excitable boy, Wray loves tinkering with devices, breaking them apart and combining those loose parts into new devices with new functions, though they're nothing that big, better described as mechanical toys more than anything. He'll sometimes go into very long technology tangents that don't seem to have an end in sight, almost randomly due to how passionate he is about the subject. Incredibly curious and willing to learn, Wray loves hearing about new things and feels rather accomplished for getting things done properly, wanting to be told that he's done a good job by the others as well. Having spent too much time with machines and junk, and due to his rather odd tendencies, the little inventory boy lacks inter-personal relationships and would really love some, as long as they don't get too bothered about his passion for technology. Wray Isn't too sure about how friendships work and might freeze and become unresponsive in tough situations due to not knowing how to proceed, he's however, always willing to help, as long as it's something that he can actually do. Canon Born in the world of Reocopia, --a primarily Steampunk-organized society--, in what would technically be our England, Wray is the only son of a typical office worker, whose wife never truly executed the role of a mom for being an adventurer and, as she herself would put it, 'responding to the call of the wind' more than anything. She left as soon as she could steer a flying ship again. This is probably why Wray's father tries not to give the boy's inventive and creative tendencies much attention, as if it would discourage him from following in his mom's footsteps and leave too. Whatever it is, Wray has always been determined to follow the path of engineering even without approval, spending most of his free time in a half-town over junkyard or in the make-shift workshop he's put up inside the garage, hiding his tools and projects from his dad when he was home and at times secretly skipping class, saving on food to pay for trolley tickets to the large urban center and lurk at new invention exhibitions and/or ship races to watch cooler, bigger machines in action. His only goal in life used to be striving to work as an actual engineer someday, probably one of the larger corporations like the Hexagon Corporation, but then something very curious happened. Suddenly, Wray found himself being chosen for some kind of prophecy together with characters he had never seen! To solve a magical problem! And his world was collapsing with a different one, a fantasy one... With the marking of the prophecy also came his ability to build electricity and shock stuff, which, Wray wasn't too thrilled about at first given that he ended up accidentally tasing a thief that had assaulted him in an alleyway and almost had a heart attack himself, but he's starting to adapt to better accommodate said powers. The adventure continues, but that doesn't mean it can't get an intromission chapter of sorts... Pre-Chronology What were they doing between their canon events and before their first appearance in the Chronology series? Plot Involvement What did your character do during each event? Epilogue(s) A small summary of their epilogue or their actions during the event's epilogue. Link to epilogue is optional. Epilogues are only included for main entries. Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? * Example Person - A character from Linked Title Here who debuted in ''Insert Event Name/Link Here. The details of the relationship would go here. Trivia * Wray was originally created for an artistic role-play: ''Riftworld. A draw and write kind of roleplay put together by people that wanted to experiment with visual storytelling and pannel making. The idea was that two worlds, Reocopia (Steampunk) and Irentha (Fantasy) were in danger of collapsing and members of both places were summoned to uncover and solve the problem before it was too late. Sadly, it died after a single round of replies. As such, the mentioned party members are all concepts done by the other members of the roleplay. * Slender, teeny and with soft features, Wray can be easily mistaken for a female and stands at 5' 2'' (158 cm) tall, still waiting for a growth spurt that might not be that helpful. He wears hairpins whenever he's tinkering with things to get his bangs out of the way and has a low ponytail at almost all times. His hair has a tendency of curling up at the ends after a certain length. * Wray's name is pronounced with a 'V' sound, 'Vray', and he has a thick British accent. Due to being in puberty, his voice tends to crack at high pitches, especially whenever he's too exalted, either positive or negatively. Normally he won't mind them too much, but if they're pointed out the boy will react with embarrassment and not know what to respond. * Though officially there was no mention, nor plan for such, Wray's compulsive fixation towards technology and social difficulties as a whole match with the diagnosis for High-Functioning Autism, the mild end of the spectrum, which is most likely unknown in Reocopia and therefore ''undiagnosed. ''Wray describes it as a sudden urge, like a siren's call telling him to mess with objects and tear them apart, and seems to have an increasingly hard time focusing at more than one task at once and/or resisting said sudden urges. He refers to this as having a 'tunnel-sighted brain'. Category:Digital Disaster Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Pages